


Ford and Paper Jam Dipper

by Hay_Bails (Prehensilizing)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Family, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prehensilizing/pseuds/Hay_Bails





	Ford and Paper Jam Dipper

 

Just some shameless, terrible, really very bad fanart that I drew

If Ford met Paper Jam Dipper, they'd still be best buddies

 

[](https://imgur.com/TdVHT3i)

[](https://imgur.com/5xEJKDn)


End file.
